Kryta
Kryta (pronounced Cry-Tah) is a nation that occupies the area directly to the west of the Shiverpeak Mountains and to the east of the Maguuma Jungle. Kryta was once ruled by a royal family, responsible for building many of the cities throughout the nation. During the Charr invasion, the White Mantle came to power in Kryta, removing the royal family and turning back the Charr. There is still friction between the old forces of the Lionguard and the White Mantle. In addition, the White Mantle are harassed by a rebellious force known as the Shining Blade which hides in the Maguuma Jungle. The landscape differs from the ruined landscape of Ascalon. Since Kryta did not suffer The Searing as Ascalon did, the area is lush and brimming with flora and fauna as well as swamps. Still, Kryta is plagued by an undead legion scattered in its countryside. Bestiary in the region includes undead forces as well as local beasts, including Mergoyles, Bog Skales, Drakes, Tengu and Gypsie Ettins. Kryta has ties to the nation of Cantha, the islands of which can be reached via ferry from Lion's Arch. The Charr invasion During the Charr invasion, like Ascalon, Kryta's army was overrun by the savage creatures from the north. But Kryta, unlike Ascalon, had no Great Northern Wall, and the Krytan people desperately cried for a savior. Help came. A former gambler, Saul D'Alessio returned to Kryta after his journey to the Unseen Ones, deep in the Maguuma Jungle. Offering help from his powerful, enigmatic gods, Saul's faith was so powerful that he soon gathered a small following, with which he traveled the land offering salvation to the Krytan people. No-one ever saw the Unseen Ones, though everyone took Saul's word for it. Those who showed true devotion to this new faith were given white robes, emboidered with golden threads. This was how the White Mantle came into being. Soon Saul was transformed from a preacher into a general of a great army- the White Mantle. With his help, the Charr were driven from the land, and peace returned once again. Though Saul died by a Charr ambush during the ending of the war, his beliefs are still widespread among the Krytan people, and the White Mantle rules Kryta until this day. D'Alessio Seaboard was named after Saul D'Alessio. Foreign Relations * In 300 AE, Kryta was established as a colony of Elona. * In 358 AE, Kryta becomes an independent nation. * In 1071 AE, reestablished long-halted trade relations with Cantha through the Second Treaty of Lion's Arch. * In 1072 AE, Ambassador Zain was sent to Ascalon, but has not been admitted into Ascalon City nor received an audience with King Adelbern. * Currently accepting refugees from Ascalon, Kurzick, and Luxon to establish settlements on Krytan territories. However, many Kurzicks and Luxons are expelled due to disturbance of peace. Towns and Outposts * Lion's Arch, the capital city * Beetletun * Bergen Hot Springs * Fishermen's Haven * Temple of the Ages * D'Alessio Seaboard (Mission) * Divinity Coast (Mission) * Gates of Kryta (Mission) * Riverside Province (Mission) * Sanctum Cay (Mission) Explorable areas *Cursed Lands *Kessex Peak *Lion's Gate (accessible to accounts that also have either Factions or Nightfall) *Majesty's Rest *Nebo Terrace *North Kryta Province *Scoundrel's Rise *Stingray Strand *Talmark Wilderness *Tears of the Fallen *The Black Curtain *Twin Serpent Lakes *Watchtower Coast See also *Collectors in this region. *Maps Trivia * A krytocracy is a form of government in which judges rule (similar to the Israel of Biblical times); this might be the best way to describe the White Mantle's system of judgment and control. Category:Regions (Prophecies) Category:Tyria Category:Nations